


A Million and One Stars

by ShayVixen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hogwarts, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Hogwarts, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Sane Rabastan Lestrange, Semi-Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Has a Heart, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayVixen101/pseuds/ShayVixen101
Summary: When Rabastan Lestrange loses his wife Emmelie, the love of his life, he decides to spend the day in Muggle London. He never expected to find a little girl who looks like his wife. When he sees the little girl perform powerful feats of magic he decides that she belongs in the Wizarding World with those who would be able to teach her. And in the dead of night, he kidnapped her and one blood rite later Hermione Emmelie Lestrange is born.The lines between Light and Dark aren't as defined anymore and Hermione is right smack in the middle of both sides.I do plan on continuing this story but right now this is taking the back seat to my other story. I will still post chapters when I get the chance to write them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 73
Kudos: 342





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had writer's block for a couple of weeks now and this is my attempt to get over it and write the Dramione story I have been dying to write.  
> For those of you who have read The Bracelet of Slytherin my first fanfiction, don't worry I am working on the next chapter but I've written myself into a whole new direction for the story and need time to think over where I'm going with it.  
> Also, I took a bunch of liberties in appearances and ages, etc. But this is my sandbox so... yeah.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter...

Rabastan Lestrange had a big gaping wound right where his heart used to be and even in a room full of their closest friends, he still felt more alone than he had been in years. All-day he had heard been going through the motions and doing what was expected of him, and all-day everyone had told him how sorry they were, and how it would get easier and how she was a great person. And while most of the people in the room were in some stage of grief none of them felt the all-consuming grief that came from losing the person who was not only your best friend but the person who you cared for most in the world. 

Emmelie had been gone from this world for twelve hours and Rabastan had no idea how he was going to survive without her. She had kept him sane, in a family of insanity. He had known that she was very sick but she had been sick before and recovered, and she had such a fiery personality beneath her cold exterior. She was determined to live and had even seemed to be getting better for the last couple of days. How was he supposed to know that this time her body was just too weak to recover? 

Not that it mattered anymore she was gone and he was alone in a room full of people. Rabastan sat through the funeral numbly, the Malfoys stayed with him through most of it. Narcissa Malfoy had been best friends with Emmelie and had come over often, although after Narcissa’s son had been born they had spent more time going over to Malfoy Manor to visit. 

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

The funeral finished sometime in the late afternoon and everyone cleared out, leaving Rabastan alone. Somehow he found himself in the observatory room, it had been Emmelie’s favorite room. He had created it for her as a wedding gift because she loved stars and night sky. Rabastan go the idea from the Hogwarts Great Hall when Emmelie mentioned how much she would miss it once they graduated.

As the memories started flooding in Rabastan left the observatory but as he walked through the Manor the memories kept coming. He could see Emmelie everywhere and could still hear her voice, the memories became too much for Rabastan and he fled the Manor and went somewhere where there would be no memories of Emmelie to bombard him.

That was how he had ended up on the outskirts of muggle London, and he cast a notice-me-not charm on himself before doing anything else. The street had identical looking homes that were much smaller than any wizarding structure Rabastan had ever seen. All the houses looked exactly the same and were squished together, he looked up and down the street and could see no end to the rows of identical houses. People walked up and down the road, there were couples, families, and groups of kids and teenagers, but one family caught his eye in particular. At first, the family was nothing special, just two more muggle parents with a kid in a stroller. But when he saw the little girl in the stroller he froze. 

The little girl had light brown hair, but her eyes were amber-colored just like his wife’s. As the family walked down the road Rabastan couldn’t help but follow. The family walked farther down at the last house on the street. The mother took the girl out of the stroller and put her on the grass lot in front of the house while the father took the stroller inside. The mother had put a blanket on the grass along with some toys before putting the baby girl on her stomach and turned around to get something from the stroller. 

The minute the little girl saw the stuffed dragon she tried to grab it only to find it out of her reach. She started making a face that Rabastan had seen many times on Draco right before he threw a tantrum and Rabastan was pulling his wand out to help her. But before he could do anything the dragon stuffed animal sat up on its own and started floating around her head causing her to giggle before it floated down right next to her. 

Her mother still had her back turned to the baby girl and was none the wiser to what had just happened. The baby girl then looked straight at where he was smiled and giggled again. For a minute Rabastan thought that maybe his notice-me-not charm had worn off but when the mother turned around and didn’t see him he let out a sigh in relief. But wondered if maybe the baby girl was going to grow up to be a muggle-born. If she was that would be a waste, not only could Rabastan tell that she was going to be powerful but they also needed more pureblood daughters. 

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Rabastan watched the family late into the night and witnessed more feats of magic. Like how all the squash baby food had mysteriously vanished once they tried to feed her that, or how a blackout occurred when they tried to take the stuffed dragon from her. 

Rabastan snuck into the house after he was sure that the parents were asleep and went in search of the nursery. He found the little girl awake with her dragon floating, circling her crib. When her amber eyes caught sight of him she let out a squeal of delight and smiled up at him. He watched as she reached up for him and started getting upset when she couldn’t reach him. Her lips turned into a frown and she started to turn slightly red like she was about to start crying. He couldn’t let her start crying so he put his hand out towards her and her two little hands latched onto his finger like her life depended on it, and she started smiling again and letting out squeals of delight.

When he went to leave sometime later was when he finally got a good look around the nursery for the first time, the walls were white and the room held only the bare minimum of supplies and only the toys he had seen outside. He thought back to how Draco’s nursery looked and how much extra life and love the room held compared to this one it hurt something inside him. The little girl had magic and would be powerful and was different from the other muggle-borns he had seen. 

Rabastan thought back to the manor and how many extra rooms it had and the acres of land and how much Emmelie had wanted a child. If he took her he could raise her like she deserved to be raised, she would be cherished, loved, appreciated, and he could give her everything she could ever want. If he performed a blood ritual on her that would make her an official pureblood and she was too young to even remember her muggle parents.

He looked at the baby girl and her amber-colored eyes stared up at him with complete trust and a smile still on her face. It was that moment that he decided she would be a Lestrange by the first light of tomorrow’s sun. He picked her up out of her crib, wrapped her in a blanket and grabbed her stuffed dragon before leaving the muggle house and neighborhood. Only more assured that he did the right thing because of how easily he had taken her from her old house proving how unsafe she was there.

Once Rabastan was back at Lestrange Manor he called “Holly,” the house-elf in question popped into the room right in front of him. 

“Holly is here to help, Master Lestrange” Holly’s eyes drifted towards the blanket he was cradling in his hands, her eyes widened slightly when the baby started moving around in his arms. Rabastan knew he needed to come up with a name for the little girl in his arms and sooner the better. 

“Holly, I need you to get a nursery ready as quickly as possible for a little girl in the observatory. Get as much as you can done now and feel free to recruit the other elves to help you gather the supplies” He thought for a second before adding: “I also need parchment ink and three owls.”

Rabastan was hesitant to let the little girl leave his arms and only did so when Holly brought him a basket and the parchment and ink so he could write the letters. He sent one to the Malfoys, one to Severus Snape, but decided to hold off on writing to Lord Voldemort until after talking to Malfoy and Severus.

He hadn’t expected to hear back from any of them until the morning much less have Narcissa Floo into his house, not an hour after he had sent off the letter, and not far behind her Lucius who was holding a basket with Draco in it. Narcissa looked like she was about to give him the scolding of the century for owling this late when Severus Floo-ed in interrupting her before she could even start.

Rabastan lifted the basket that held the baby girl who was yawning and blinking groggily and looking overall very sleepy. He tore his eyes away from the basket and saw the different reactions across the room. Severus and Lucius had varying looks of shock and surprise, while Narcissa stared stunned for a moment, before restoring the mask of indifference she normally wore when dealing with anyone but Draco.

“She looks exactly like Emmelie,” Narcissa said, “where did you find her?”

“After the funeral, I needed to get out of the manor for a little while and ended up on the outskirts of muggle London in a neighborhood where I saw her.” He saw Narcissa start to comment but decided to keep explaining, “I watched her and saw her perform four different feats of magic in under seven hours with her parents none the wiser. Her parents were neglecting her and wouldn’t understand her or her magic and I decided that she would be better off in the magical world.”

Severus was the next to question Rabastan both about the child and his sanity. “So what do you plan on doing with her?” He questioned in a way only Severus could, “Have you even thought that far ahead?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and the tone he asked it in made it clear that Severus didn’t think he had.

“I plan on performing a blood ritual that would make her part of the Lestrange bloodline and a true pureblood. And after that, I plan on raising her like I would if she was my own daughter, they way Emmelie would have.”

“Have you named her?” Lucius had asked the simplest yet hardest question. He had been thinking about it for a while and had finally come up with a suitable name. “Hermione Emmelie Lestrange.”

“Why Hermione?” Lucius pushed for slightly more information.

“Because it was from one of Emmelie’s favorite plays and it was her favorite character.” Lucius seemed appeased and stopped his questioning but unfortunately, Narcissa wasn’t satisfied and Severus just had to keep pointing out logical problems.

When Rabastan had finally answered every question thrown at him, Hermione had fallen asleep as had Draco. They all decided to spend the night at Lestrange Manor so that they could all talk to the Dark Lord tomorrow morning. He put Hermione in the new crib the house-elves had brought for her and went and wrote to the Dark Lord asking for a private audience with him in the morning. Once the letter had been given to the owl with directions on how and where to deliver it too. Rabastan went and joined the rest of the manor in the land of dreams.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Rabastan woke up to the first lights of dawn creeping in through the window, and let out an undignified yawn, before getting up and getting ready for the day. He got Hermione ready for the day by doing exactly as Narcissa had instructed him to do.

Rabastan’s brother Rodulphus unexpectedly Floo-ed in later that day surprising all the residents who had congregated in the study so that they could watch Hermione and Draco play while researching different blood rituals. Rabastan hadn’t yet told his brother about Hermione not because he didn’t trust his brother but because Rabastan didn’t trust his wife Bellatrix, and hadn’t wanted to risk Bellatrix catching wind of Hermione, which meant leaving his brother in the dark. 

But now that his brother was here alone Rabastan could tell him everything, and so for the third time in the past twenty-four hours, he explained how he came to have Hermione in his custody. But this time had added in how he wanted all their help with the blood ritual. He also asked if Severus and Lucius would be her godfather’s and if Narcissa would be Hermione’s “mother”. 

The group spent the rest of the day arguing over which blood ritual would be best for the situation since there were a couple of different versions, and gathering the materials and ingredients that would be needed for the ritual.

Rabastan and Rodulphus bled into a cup and Severus added a few more ingredients that they didn’t recognize and didn’t dare interrupt him to ask, because if there was one thing years of friendship had taught them it was that you never interrupt Severus when he was brewing potions. While Narcissa had dressed Hermione in a plain white cloth dress. Once that was done they fed it to Hermione and put her in the center of circles Lucius had drawn in chalk and salt. They all spaced out equally around the circle started chanting,  “versabundus sanguinis puri ab impuro addatur ad hanc” 

When the ritual finished they were all magically drained and none of the guests bothered Floo-ing home instead choosing to again stay the night. Once all of the guests had gone to their rooms Rabastan picked up a sleeping Hermione and led Rodolphus to Hermione’s newly finished nursery. 

The nursery was now fully furnished with all the things a baby could ever need all the toys she could ever play with. The walls were a backdrop of the sky and cute little dragons flew through the air moving across the walls all over the room. And as the day faded into the night the blue sky backdrop changed to match. The ceiling of the room changed into the night sky with millions of stars, and in the middle of the room sat a white crib with pink trimmings. 

Rabastan couldn’t help the broad smile that appeared when he looked around the nursery. It was everything her old nursery was not, it was well equipped, and had a feeling of love and caring, but most of all it was a safe place for a baby as special as Hermione to grow up. 

As Rabastan moved Hermione from his arms to the crib, she woke up and looked at her new surroundings before looking back up at him as if to say  _ what am I doing here? _ He watched as she started wiggling around trying to get comfortable before finally settling down and falling back asleep. 

Rabastan watched her sleep for a couple of minutes and for the first time in days felt content and at peace, and didn’t regret for a second that he had taken Hermione, and had altered her fate in the process.

It never occurred to him that on the outskirts of muggle London the police were looking for the baby that had mysteriously disappeared the night before and her parents were devastated by the loss of their young daughter and only child. But even if the thought had occurred, Rabastan would not that he would have cared, Hermione was his daughter now and it was his job to keep her safe something that while the muggles had failed to do, he would not.


	2. Registering Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just an introduction to some characters and a glimpse into the Wizarding World and Ministry. Heads up most of the chapter take place in a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. It's unedited because I was just excited to have finished the chapter and post it.  
> Thanks to alyssa300, laexdream, EmeraldSnowPrincess, thestaceyg, Shewholovesfanfiction1, and H for your awesome comments, I appreciated them greatly.

Rabastan, Lucius, and Narcissa had spent the better part of the last two days cooped up in his study doing paperwork, or more accurately forging paperwork, but after two days he was starting to lose it. This had been the longest he had been away from his baby girl since he had taken her nine weeks ago and while he had left Hermione with Rodolphus, who had offered to babysit both her and Draco, but he still worried about her. He knew that his brother was more than capable of taking care of her and protecting her should he need to, but that did nothing to ease his anxiety over it. 

“Lestrange, get back to work,” Lucius said startling Rabastan from his thoughts, “the sooner we're done here the sooner we can go get our children back. After all of this,” Lucius gestured towards the piles of paperwork they had spent the past two days forging, “is for you and Hermione.” 

They had been busy forging all the necessary paperwork for the Ministry so that Hermione was registered as a citizen of wizarding Britain, a member of the Lestrange bloodline. It also stated that Rabastan and Emmelie were Hermione’s biological parents. And luckily the Ministry wouldn’t be surprised by them registering a baby who was nearly a year old. 

Pureblood families were notorious for keeping their babies secret for as long as possible. Most of them were lucky to have even one heir and none of them wanted to risk something happening to their child, especially with the first couple months of the babies’ lives they were the most susceptible to sickness or death. 

Lucius and Narcissa hadn’t registered Draco until a couple of months ago. And even after that, they didn’t let their heirs go out in public until they were around three years old unless they were going to another family's estate. 

“Rabastan, are you sure you want to do this?” Narcissa asked as she finished up the last of the paperwork.”We still have time and a couple more months won’t hurt? We wouldn’t be the first to wait.” Rabastan glanced at Narcissa and while her face showed no outward signs of worry, Rabastan could tell that she was nervous about registering Hermione. 

“Yes, I’m sure about this.” Rabastan could tell Narcissa wasn’t happy with his answer but she didn’t argue.

Even though it had only been just over two months since Rabastan had come to the Lestrange Manor with the bundle of joy, known as Hermione Emmelie Lestrange, all the adults had already come to care greatly for her. Even though she was only a baby she just had a way of drawing even the coldest ice dragons in and warming their hearts and making them want to be better than they were. 

For Godric’s sake, she had even managed to wrap Severus bloody Snape around her finger. That man was the coldest person Rabastan had ever met, which was saying something, yet just one afternoon with Hermione had him smirking, not with contempt or dislike, but with something akin to warmth and happiness. Something that Rabastan hadn’t seen from him ever. 

Rabastan still had no idea what had happened but three weeks ago he had left Hermione in Severus's care, much to his displeasure, for the afternoon so he could go out and run a few errands. He had tried to be quick about it knowing Severus wasn’t particularly fond of kids, but when he came back he was shocked to find Severus playing with Hermione. He had no idea what had changed and with how tightlipped Severus was about it, Rabastan had a feeling he would never know. 

Finished thinking Rabastan grabbed the pile of paperwork closest to him, took a handful of Floo powder, and set off to the Ministry the Malfoy’s not far behind him.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Hours later the group finally arrived back at Lestrange Manor, thoroughly exhausted and at their wit’s end. Going to the Ministry was always a tiring experience even on a good day, and unfortunately, today hadn’t been one of those good days.

Rabastan, Lucius, and Narcissa stepped out of the Floo into an overly crowded room with people rushing to and fro. Rabastan had only taken a couple of steps away from the Floo when a witch bumped into him and all the papers she had been carrying went flying all over the place, normally Rabastan wouldn’t have minded and might have told her off just for show, but this witch hadn’t even bothered to say sorry instead she went off to gather the papers she needed for her menial job. Rabastan debated staying to yell at her but realized that would only keep them there longer. And not wanting them to have to stay at the Ministry any longer than necessary he headed off in the direction of the registration part of the Ministry. 

The Ministry’s registration helped with a number of different things like finalizing marriage certificates, death certificates, birth certificates, permits of any kind, animagus forms, or anything else you needed the Ministry’s approval for. Unfortunately, that meant that there was always a line and even a superior Pureblood family like the Lestrange family fell victim to the Ministry’s bureaucracy’s red tape. 

Which is how three politically powerful purebloods ended up sitting in the waiting room’s hideous, highly uncomfortable chairs, ticket number in hand waiting for their number to be called. All the while surrounded filth and inferiors also known as half-bloods and mud-bloods..ahem… muggle-borns. Rabastan had been trying, unsuccessfully, to stop using the word mud-blood, if only for his daughter and the unfortunate circumstance of her birth that he was working to fix. 

And while the waiting room was a test of patience, he had been through worse and was determined to deal with the intolerable chairs, that made Cissa want to cry from the lack of style or taste and the insistence chittering of pests around them. It wasn’t until a familiar head of red hair walked in with his wife, baby in her arms, that Rabastan realized how hard this was going to be. It was almost as if the universe had heard his thoughts and wanted to test his resolve. 

He looked over at his companions and though to anyone else it would appear as if nothing had changed but Rabastan had known them for years. He could see the veins in Lucius’s neck start to throb and how his hand was clenched slightly harder than before, and Cissa’s sat up straighter, something Rabastan hadn’t even known was possible and jutted her chin out more than before and Rabastan had to stop himself from gritting his teeth. 

They could all deal with half-blood nitwits and mud-blood bugs because they were so far beneath them, but the Weasley’s were another thing altogether. Sure they were “purebloods” by the definition but that wasn’t all of what a pureblood was. Purebloods held themselves to a higher standard and would never let themselves fall beneath it. The Weasley’s though stood for everything that went against that standard. They were rude, uncultured, and didn’t even know the basics of wizarding culture, they were so focused on hating all Slytherins and purebloods that it also meant ignoring the very things that made them wizards. They gave Gryffindor’s a bad name because of their behavior, granted they didn’t need much help with that. Purebloods didn’t mind ignoring financial problems so long as they still held themselves to the pureblood standard as best as possible, but the thing that really annoyed the Rabastan and the other pureblood families was their blatant nonchalance about children. 

Most pureblood families were lucky to manage even one child, typically a boy, and they went to extreme measures to make sure the child survived. But if a girl was born into a family it was considered a blessing from the gods and the family went into a sort of lockdown and some families going as far as sacrificing and blood rituals to make sure the baby girl survived. Yet the Weasley’s always seemed to have a minimum of five children per generation and seemed to take that for granted. But the thing that really pissed Rabastan off was that if rumors were true, and Lucius who worked with the Weasley patriarch knew for certain that they were, then it meant in that bundle of blankets was a three-week-old baby girl and yet they had the audacity to bring her with them to the Ministry with them. It was the last place a child that young should be in the first place, but especially a baby girl. Rabastan couldn’t even think of it, it was unbelievable how little they seemed to care about their children’s health and it took all of Rabastan’s willpower to stay seated. 

“ _Hermione, this is all for Hermione, just think about Hermione,”_ He replayed the words in his head over and over again. He thought about how her laugh reminded him of the jingle of a bell, and how when she sneezed her nose scrunched up and she looked up at him almost like she was asking what that was and how it reminded him of a baby kneazle. 

When he thought of that he couldn’t help but relax slightly, and he could feel his annoyance and irritation flow out of him and into the open air. Rabastan would deal with them being here, if only for his daughter’s sake, and so long as he didn’t have to interact with them he would be fine. As if they had heard his thoughts they both Weasleys looked over at where he was sitting with the Malfoys and Arthur Weasley started to walk over towards them, his wife, Molly, looked like she would rather not, but dutifully followed her husband although reluctantly. 

“ _Well at least one of them has the good sense to know where they’re not wanted._ ” Rabastan thought. 

Rabastan took a moment to look over the pair of Weasleys in front of him. Arthur was a tall man, with bright red hair, and he was dressed in what Rabastan could only assume was a muggle clothing, something he wore to the Ministry every day according to Lucius. He was so nice and friendly it was a wonder how he hadn’t ended up in Hufflepuff. He also seemed to have issues figuring out when he was unwanted and tended to say what he was thinking no matter what the circumstance and settings might be. Arthur also claimed to be an expert on the Muggle world yet he somehow seemed to know less about it than Lucius which left Rabastan wondering exactly how much was actually happening in that brain of his. 

Rabastan looked over at Lucius and Arthur and realized he had missed the first part of the conversation and “-registering Ginerva, our youngest. But why are you here for, I thought you had registered your son already?”

Lucius said nothing letting Rabastan decide what he wanted to share with them. “We’re here to register my daughter, Hermione Emmelie.” Rabastan didn’t want to 

His wife Molly, on the other hand, was short, and while at one point she had looked pretty enough, giving birth and then raising seven children had destroyed most of that. She seemed to be smart enough to understand when they weren’t wanted and seemed to at least think before she spoke.

“It’s a shame about your wife, Emmelie.” Mrs. Weasley started and Lucius and Narcissa tensed up slightly, “She was a great witch, and it was before her time. Especially since her daughter will grow up never knowing her.” Rabastan was about five seconds away from hexing her, luckily their number was called indicating it was their turn, and Lucius grabbed him and pulled him away from the Weasley’s before Rabastan had a chance to grab his wand. 

Everything went smoothly the rest of the time they were at the Ministry, Rabastan turned in the forms answered some basic questions. Once everything was done on their side and they were free to leave Narcissa grabbed him and made a beeline towards the Floos while Lucius walked a couple of steps ahead of them. And Narcissa shoved Rabastan through, causing him to stumble slightly as he exited on the other side.

All three adults went directly to Hermione’s nursery, all wanting to see their children after the two days away from them. And when Rodolphus tried to stop and tell them something they just pushed past him. When they entered the nursery they found Draco and Hermione sleeping peacefully side by side, with Hermione’s stuffed dragon. Seeing it made all they had suffered through in the past forty-eight hours worth it and once again Rabastan knew that he had made the right choice taking Hermione.

After they watched the two of them sleeping so soundly together, they all left as quietly as they could and shut the door behind them. 

“I tried to tell you that they were napping but you just ignored me and pushed past.” Rodolphus explained, “And just be glad you didn’t wake them up or the house-elves would have yelled at you. It took them forever to get Draco and Hermione down for their naps. And they have spent a majority of the past two days playing together. I suspect you will have two crying babies when you take Draco back with you. I would not want to be you. ” Rodolphus said with a laugh as he walked off. 

And when Narcissa picked up Draco and Rabastan took Hermione, Rodolphus’s words rang true, and they both burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seems slightly abrupt I just couldn't figure out a good way to end it.  
> The next chapter will have some very intresting things happening and will have a bunch of important things happen.  
> If any of you have a favorite Dramione fanfiction, let me know, I am looking for new ones to read.  
> And please comment it encourages me to write more.  
> Also if anyone wants to help me with the story, I need someone to bounce story ideas off of so if anyone is interested let me know.


	3. Halloween Still Sucks (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Hermione's first Halloween with Rabastan starts off with an unexpected yet expected visitor. Which leads to a surprise playdate crafted up just in an attempt to torture a certain Gryffindor. And this is all before the Malfoy's Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for how long it's been since I last posted but a lot has been happening in my life as of late and it's not going to be getting better anytime soon. 
> 
> And thanks, DaviaOO3, your comment reminded me that there are people out there who are still waiting for me to update.
> 
> This chapter was super hard for me to write for a couple of different reasons, one of the reasons being that at the last second I decided to change directions with this chapter and part of the story and had to go back and rewrite this chapter and I'm posting without editing so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter and sorry again for the long wait.

October 31 had started out like most other days had since Rabastan had brought his daughter home. Just like every morning before he would be woken up as the morning sun came through the window into his room, he would then get dressed and head to the nursery where Hermione lay sleeping and would wait patiently for her to awaken, and after a quick diaper change, he would bring her downstairs to the dining room, where he would feed her. 

Most mornings he would walk into the dining room and find someone already there eating breakfast. Soon it had become an everyday occurrence for Rabastan to walk in and find one of his friends waiting for him. 

The first time it had happened, was about a week after the “Ministry Incident” when he had registered Hermione. Rabastan had needed to attend to some business and had asked Narcissa to watch Hermione. He had not been expecting to find Narcissa already sitting in the dining. Rabastan had been so startled that he had let out a “Yelp!” which had earned him one of Cissa’s nastiest glares, which had been rumored to freeze the receptor of it. Rabastan had debated saying something to her about coming to the Manor without a word but decided against it in the end. One did not just tell Narcissa Malfoy off about anything unless said person wanted to have a terrible “accident”. And Rabastan loved being able to breathe, so he did what any good Slytherin would and just sat down, and pretended that nothing had happened. 

The next day Rabastan had walked down to find Narcissa in his dining room feeding Draco. The morning after that he had walked down to find Severus, already drowning his sorrows, and mumbling about Sirius Black being a filthy dog, and stealing his godson from him. Eventually, it had become a daily occurrence for Rabastan to walk in and find someone there waiting. 

Sometimes it would be Narcissa who wanted to spend time with his daughter or set up a time for Draco and Hermione to play together. Other times it would be Severus who was complaining about having to share his godson with a mutt by the name of Sirius Black.

This particular morning had started out roughly the same way, with Rabastan walking into the dining room, only to have Severus swoop in and take Hermione from him, before sitting back down. Severus grabbed a milk bottle from the table and moved it so Hermione could drink from it. When Hermione saw the bottle, she all but tore it from Severus and chugged it. Rabastan let out a small chuckle, at the look of surprise on Severus’s face. He could count on one hand how many times he had seen Severus surprised by something. Severus’s look of surprise was quickly replaced as he leveled an icy glare at Rabastan. 

If Rabastan hadn’t known Severus for as long as he had the look probably would have been intimidating, and he could see why most of the students at Hogwarts feared him, and the Slytherins respected him. But after having the misfortune of coming face to face with one of Lucius’s glares or Merlin forbid, one of Narcissa glares nothing scared Rabastan anymore.

“Good morning Severus, I would have warned you that feeding Hermione can be dangerous right now, it seems she is going through a growth spit, but I didn’t realize you were going to pay us a visit. But alas it’s too late now, but that is beside the point, but may I ask what brings you here on this lovely morning?” Rabastan didn’t even try to hide the mocking tone in his voice.

“Well, if you must know, I just got back from visiting my other godchild, and that mutt they call Sirius Black. How he is related to Narcissa will always be a mystery to me.”

“You know this is the first time I think I’ve ever heard you say his name.”

“What are you on about Lestrange, I say his name all the time.”

“No, you might curse his name, but otherwise you refer to him as, mutt, idiot, filthy dog, and a whole host of other names though when you are in a particularly good mood you sometimes call him Black. But never his first name…” Severus’s face went from a look of disgust to a look of indignance, but before he could respond Rabastan continued. “Now are you going to tell me about what happened, or are you just going to continue to pout about it with Hermione. Though you might want to get another bottle for Hermione seeing how she has already finished this bottle and looks like she is ready to cry.” At the mention of crying, Severus jumped into action, and faster than Rabastan had known to be possible had a bottle to Hermione’s mouth which she took as soon as she could reach it, and started greedily gulping it down. Rabastan struggled to keep in another laugh as he watched. 

Hermione was a relatively calm baby and it took a lot to get her to cry, but because it took so much to upset her that when she did get upset, it was explosive, in both the metaphorical and literal sense. The first time it happened had been a couple of weeks after Severus had started watching Hermione when everyone else was busy. 

Rabastan had come back to find the house a mess, and Severus looked like a muggle mad scientist after something had exploded. His hair was blown back, and he was covered in soot, his eyebrows had been singed. Severus had said one of Hermione’s favorite toys had rolled under a couch, and Hermione had burst into tears. And the next thing he knew all the glass in the house had shattered, and the windows had blown out. Though that didn’t explain why Severus looked the way he did, he had refused to say a thing more about it, and he had handed Hermione to Rabastan and Floo-ed out. Rabastan knew there was more to the story, but Severus still refused to say another word about it. But since then Severus went to great lengths to make sure Hermione never cried, something that made Rabastan smile.

Severus looked back towards Rabastan after making sure the bottle was not going to slip or fall. “If you must know this morning’s argument was over Hermione,”

“What?! Why? How did she even come up in a conversation?” Severus paused until he was sure Rabastan was done talking before continuing on,

“Mrs. Weasley told Lily about running into you at the Ministry, and how you were registering a daughter. She asked me this morning if that was true, and I told her that you did have a daughter and that I was the baby’s godfather. Lily asked if she could Hermione, but that mutt overheard us, and before I could reply he started badmouthing you and Hermione. He started saying how there must be something wrong with Hermione for you to never bring her out in public, he started to say other unsavory things about the two of you and it was obvious he was trying to start a fight with me so I left before I could lose my temper but I would give anything to see the look on the mutt's face when he meets Hermione." 

An idea formulated in Rabastan's head, "What would you say if I invited the Potters and Black over, under the guise of a playdate." A cunning smirk spread across Severus's face as he realized Rabastan's plan. 

"Why my dear friend, I would say that is a brilliant idea, but we mustn't leave poor Narcissa out of the fun." Rabastan gave a small chuckle at Severus's words. The only time the words poor and Narcissa belonged in the same sentence is if the sentence was; Narcissa is anything but poor.

"Well, then I must go owl Mrs. Potter if we want to be able to do this and make it to the Malfoy's Halloween Party. I expect Narcissa to pop in at any time with Draco. If she comes while I'm gone let her know what we are planning."

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Narcissa did indeed arrive while Rabastan was gone, so Severus took the time to catch Narcissa up on everything that had happened and what they were planning. And she was all too happy to join in teaching her cousin a lesson in manners of sorts, so long as they weren't late to the Halloween Party she was hosting. After Rabastan arrived back in the dining room they sent Draco and Hermione off to the nursery to play with the elves, giving the adult more time to talk. It didn't take long before an owl arrived with a response from the Lily Potter telling them that Sirius, baby Harry, and she would be arriving at the Manor a little after twelve. Which gave them roughly an hour until to get ready. 

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Lily Potter sat exhausted in an armchair watching as Harry played with the shaggy black dog "Snuffles". It had already been a long morning and it wasn't even eleven yet. It had been a little over an hour since Sev had stormed out of the house and Lily was ashamed to admit that she had felt relief at having him leave. As much as she adored Sev she hated when Sirius and him fought and she was too tired to break up another one of their arguments, even if she felt that Sev had been right and Sirius had been way out of line. But Harry had kept her up half the night crying and with James gone until tonight, Sirius on a date, and Severus at the school that left Lily as the only one there to take care of Harry. 

Lily couldn't help but wonder why Sirius and Severus couldn't just bury the hatchet and leave the past in the past, both James and Remus had been able to so why couldn't they. Lily had a theory that the two of them arguing with each other was really them flirting with each other, and that they both liked the other as more than friends after all the lines between hate and love are not very distinct, and Lily could attest to that from personal experience. Lily had told James and Remus her theory and both had agreed with her, in that it was only a matter of time before they got together.

Lily's musings were interrupted by a sharp peck at the window directly followed by a loud "HOOT!". Lily got up and opened the window to let the unfamiliar owl in, the owl circled the room once before landing on the armchair Lily had been sitting in and opened his left talon dropping a letter into the seat and letting out another "HOOT!". Lily expected the owl to fly away now that it had delivered its letter but it just continued to sit and watch her and Lily understood it was waiting for a response. Lily walked over towards the owl and picked up the letter and started to read, she wasn't sure what she was expecting the letter to say but it certainly wasn't this. Sirius must have changed back at some point because she heard him asking her a question. But she didn't answer him, instead, her brain was still trying to recover from the shock of the letter. 

"Lily, are you okay? What does the letter say?"

"Lestrange has invited us over for a playdate."

"Sirius couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Lily can you please repeat that? I'm sure I just misheard you."

"Rabastan Lestrange invited us over for a playdate." Lily was finally beginning to come to terms with what the letter said and she started writing a reply.

"We're not going right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course we are going," Sirius started to say something but Lily cut him off before he could start, "Don't complain, you are not going to change my mind, and don't even try to get out of this you are going with me," Sirius grumbled something under his breath which Lily chose to ignore.

Lily finished signing the letter before folding it up and giving it back to the owl who flew out the still open window as soon as the letter was in its talon.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Hermione sat on the floor playing with Draco, while her Dada sat next to Sev and Cissa when two new people walked in one with curly black hair that looked like girl's hair and one with red hair. The one with red looking hair was holding a baby and she sat the baby she called Harry down next to Hermione. Hermione looked up at her Dada when he said her name but then went back to looking at Harry. She went to move closer to him but stopped when she felt Draco grab her foot.

"Mia don't!"

"Draco you can stay but I am going to Harry."

"I'm here to guys," Harry said trying to get their attention

"Shh, don't interrupt when I'm talking!" Hermione said to Harry.

Whatever else was about to be said was interrupted by the appearance of a small red ball that caught all three babies' attention. The three of them played with the red ball until the adults stood up. Cissa took Draco into her arms and started to cradle him as he sucked on a bottle, while Sev picked her up and produced a bottle for her to drink. The curly-haired person who took Harry into his arms, as the red-haired girl kissed Harry on his head before leaving the room.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Lily left Harry with Sirius while she ran home to great James and inform him of what was going on, before heading to the Malfoys Halloween party to meet up with Harry, Sev, and Sirius again. 

Lily had no way of knowing what awaited her when she arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, where James had told her he would be arriving at. She had no way of knowing that an unstable curly-haired witch was there waiting for her. And in her last few seconds, she was immensely happy that she had left harry with Sirius and Severus and knew that they would make sure he was well-taken care of, and well-loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And Hermione's first POV, I imagined it kind of like how you saw the babies in Rugrats think and interact. Where to the adults it sounds like gibberish baby talk but the babies can understand each other.
> 
> Anyway, I also just wanted to let you guys know that it might be a while until I post again. I am in the process of moving right now and school is starting up again for me plus I have another story that has priority for me right now. But I will continue this story and post whenever I get the chance to. You might have to be patient with me though.
> 
> I love reading comments and knowing what people think of the story.  
> Stay safe everyone!


	4. Halloween Still Sucks (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm back with a new chapter.  
> Thanks, Angie24 for helping me edit this. And thank you to all of you that took the time to comment, I enjoy reading them, and love to know what you thought of the chapter.  
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, Happy Kwanzaa, and just a happy holiday in general. See you all in 2021!

The events that took place on Halloween night 1981, would haunt the wizarding world in Britain for years to come. It also raised a good many questions and concerns, why did it take so long for someone to find the scene? Why did Aurors take so long to get there? And why was it so hard for them to track down the witch responsible for it? Giving the witch enough time to torture and kill Frank Longbottom, and seriously injure Alice Longbottom. Unfortunately, there were no good answers to those questions that could bring peace to the families of those who had died. 

In truth, it was because a radical group of Pureblood supremacists, named Death Eaters, had launched a full-blown attack against those who the group believed to be inferiors and blood traitors. In the end, they had attacked 40 different families that night, wiping out 18 families completely, had made orphans out of 12 of the families children, and the 10 remaining families had all either lost a mother, father, or child(ern), while the surviving members had been left for dead and severely injured. 

And the reason it had taken so long for an Auror to get to the scene was because they had been overrun with emergency calls. There hadn’t been enough Aurors teams on duty to handle that many calls since it was Halloween and most Aurors had the night off to be with their families. 

Ted Tonks had been at Malfoy's Halloween party with his wife’s family when he had gotten the emergency alert to 12 Grimmauld Place. He had whispered into his wife’s ear about being called in for an emergency with the Aurors before kissing her on the cheek, and kissing his daughter Dora’s cheek telling her he loved her before rushing out.

A seven years old Nymphadora Tonks, or as she preferred to be called Dora, watched her father rush out of the party after kissing her on the cheek. Even though she was only seven, she knew that if her dad was being called in on his day off then whatever was happening wasn’t normal. It really was an emergency, and a serious one at that, probably more dangerous than anything she could imagine. 

She looked around at the three babies giggling as they watched her change her nose into a pig’s snout. Her little cousin smiled while he babbled, and clapped his hands together when she turned her hair the same platinum blonde has her cousin’s. “ _ At least he’s safe no matter what’s happening outside the manor right now, at least he and his two friends are safe and happy. _ ” Tonks thought as she looked at Harry, Uncle Sirius’s godson. Which technically made him her cousin also, the thought made her smile.

Tonks had just turned her hair a violet colour, when it happened. She watched as a laughing Hermione’s hair flickered from light brown to violet, and back again for a few seconds before becoming violet again but this time staying the same exact violet as her hair. Tonks changed her nose until a duck beak and watched as Hermione copied her.

_ This is so freaking cool! _ Tonks thought. She scanned the room looking for one of her aunts or uncles she could wave over before she found Remus, her Uncle Sirius’s best friend. She got his attention before motioning for him to come over towards her and the babies. 

“Do you need something Nympha-”

“That’s not my name!” She growled at him, “It’s Dora or Tonks.”

Remus let out a defeated sigh at the little spitfire, “What do you need Dora?”

“That’s better, I need you to watch Harry and Draco for me, and tell me where I might find my mum and aunt?” She said as she picked up Hermione.

“They should be in the garden-”

“Thanks, Remus!”

“Wait-” He called out, but it was too late she was already on her way to the garden, leaving Remus to look after the two babies.

Remus had been right about where to find her mum and aunt. They were sitting on a stone bench in the garden right in front of the fountain along with Sirius, and Rabastan, Hermione’s dad.

When her mom noticed her she let out a shriek when she saw Tonks, “Young lady, what did you do to your hair!”

“It’s not important but listen-”

“What do you mean it’s not important of course it’s important! No self-respecting witch would let her hair be purple-”

“Mom listen for a seco-”

“No I will not wait a second, turn it back now!”

“Now, Andromeda, give her a chance to speak.” Sirius cut in

“Look,” Tonks said as she put Hermione on the ground, her violet hair on full display.

“Nymphadora Gertrude Tonks! What did you do?!”

“No, wait mum. Just watch.” She bent down to look at Hermione, before turning her nose into a pig snout, causing Hermione to giggle before copying her. All the while the adults stared mouths gaping open. But before anyone could respond a little man with a badge that looked like what her dad had, came running up to them.

“I’m looking for Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and anyone else who was close friends with James and Lily Potter.”

Sirius stood up, “That’s the lot of us here.”

“Then please come with me there’s been an incident at 12 Grimmauld Place,” He looked down at Hermione before saying, “and it might be wise to leave all the children here.” Before rushing off back through the party.

And with those words, the lives of so many changed forever. As those who would be enemies instead became allies, and those supposed allies became the worst sort of enemy.

The next morning the Daily Prophet’s front page read  _ “The Massacre of 1981” _ and detailed about the attacks on the forty families. Along with announcing November 3 would be a day of mourning for everyone who had died. And for those that day who read page 2 of the paper they would have seen the “ _ Minister’s approval ratings plummet as people demand a change of Minister in the upcoming elections” _ . With a picture of a man with twinkling eyes, and a half-blood orphan turned Lord stood with the current Minister of Magic in between them.

The day of the funeral it was like the world knew it had lost two amazing people and two very loving parents that had been taken way before their times, for during the funeral the sky opened up and the tears of the gods came falling down. And as they lowered the two coffins into the ground lightning crackled throughout the sky as if even Zeus was upset by the loss of the two brave people.

Even Harry was crying even though he was much too young to know what was going on.

The funeral had taken place at the Potter family cemetery, and after the funeral had finished or they couldn’t bear to watch the coffins be buried they went back to Potter Manor, where an already bloody shitty day just got shittier. When they found Dumbledore waiting, ready to take Harry to live with his aunt and uncle, and even prepared to argue.

“Harry should be placed with his Aunt and Uncle the only living family he has left,” argued Dumbledore. 

“Have you ever met Petunia Dursley, Albus, let me tell you they are not the type of muggles who can appreciate magic,” Sirius replied

“And as someone who grew up next door to her I can say for certain that she loathed her sister, and the magical world, and are the last people Harry should be placed with for a number of other variables,” Severus said in agreement with Sirius.

“Besides they are Harry’s godfathers, and the Potter’s wills stated very specifically that they wanted Harry placed with Sirius and Severus should anything happen to them, it also very clearly stated that he should never, under any circumstance be placed with his aunt and uncle,” Rabastan said as he read the Potter’s will.

“Fine if you two are sure.” Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius and Severus, completely ignoring that Rabastan had even said anything before he sighed, “I guess I will be on my way.” And with that, he headed towards the Floo. 

Once Narcissa was sure he was gone she started in on the two men “As much as I hate to agree with Dumbledore he had a good point about how it wouldn’t be healthy for Harry to grow up with you two arguing over every little thing. So if you are going to do this you are going to have to learn how to get along, but feel free to send him over my way whenever you need to argue, I would be happy to have another boy to keep Draco company.”

“I would also be more than happy to have Harry over for a playdate, it would be nice for Hermione to have another friend other than Draco.” Rabastan agreed.

“Fine, then I guess we don’t really have a choice but to do this together, huh,” Sirius said.

“No, I guess we really don’t.” Severus agreed. “We work together for the well-being of Harry, that’s it.”

“But that being said, I still don’t like you,” Sirius said.

“The feeling’s mutual.” 

“Just fuck already, and get it over with,” Lucius said laughing, leaving everyone in the room dumbfounded. “What?” he said with a shrug, “I can’t be the only one thinking it. I mean the sexual tension between them is obvious their magic practically already does fuck when they argue anyway.”

“I don’t know if I am more amazed at your honesty or at you using the word fuck.” Narcissa said, eliciting a laugh out of everyone in the room. And creating the first words out of the little bushy-haired, Metamorphmagus, “Fuck,” once again creating crickets in the room, as everyone stared at the little girl whose first words had also been a curse one.

“Well, I really hope that isn’t foreshadowing her personality when she gets older, or else we really will be fucked.” Sirius said with a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the blood ritual, Hermione has some Black blood in her due to so much intermarriage between Pureblood families which is why she can be a metamorphmagus.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> For the funeral scene, I used the funeral and memories and how I felt from when my grandma died earlier this year. She was my biggest cheerleader and she encouraged me to write and write what I love.  
> I will be working on this story along with my other story.  
> But please review and tell me what you think. I love reviews.


End file.
